Story:Starship Archer/Rode to the 600/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE (OPITCAL) The first wave of Federation attack-fighters lets loose a barrage of quantum torpedoes at the center of the Dominion lines. Some of the fighters are hit and destroyed, the rest follow Sisko's plan and break formation, splitting off in all four directions. INT-''ARCHER'' BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the crew are their battle stations, as Captain Taylor is standing behind the Ops and helm stations. MASON: (off his console) The Defiant has ordered another fighter group to move in on the Cardassians only, (beat) this plan isn't gonna work. TAYLOR (Annoyed): Damn it come on Sisko why are you only targeting the Cardies for anyway, (turns to Mason) Lieutenant run a scan on Sisko's attack plan with the Federation Fighters. Mason runs his fingers across his console. MASON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE (OPITCAL) Several more fighters attacked the Galor-Class Warships only as the vessels are just sitting there as the Federation Fighters keep attacking the Cardies only, as the Cardassian ships fire at the fighters destroying them as they spread out in different directions. INT. ARCHER-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Taylor is pacing about. MASON: (off his console) Captain I think I found out what Sisko's plan is. She walks over to his console. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Report. MASON: He's hoping to get them to break formation and go after the Federation fighters. He knows the Jem'Hadar will stand their ground, but the Cardassians just might get angry enough to take the bait. Taylor looks at the viewer as the explosions are going off from either the Cardassian Warships or the Federation Fighters. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Lieutenant Carlson prepare to engage Impulse speed, (Goes back to Captain's Chair) standby phasers and torpedoes. Both officers comply with their orders. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE (OPITCAL) As the last wave of attack-fighters unload their quantum torpedoes at Dominion lines, then speed away, again under heavy fire. This time, some of the Hideki-class Dominion fighters break ranks and pursue the Federation fighters. INT. ARCHER-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew are surprised by this. SITO: (Off her console) Captain two squadrons of Cardassian Warships are going after the fighters. Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR (Surprised): Damn it go Sisko. SISKO (OC): All other ships, head for that opening. Anyone who gets through doesn't stop until they reach Deep Space Nine. TAYLOR (Smiles): (To Carlson) Lieutenant Engage. Carlson runs her fingers across her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (Off her console) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE (OPITCAL) The Archer and the rest of the Federation fleet move in formation toward a hole in the Dominion lines. Both fleets are now engaged -- the firing becomes general as both sides unleash their weapons. The fleets are now so close that every shot seems to find a target. The Archer fires phasers and photons at one of the Dominion frigates and takes it out of action as it takes hits from two Hideki-Class Warships hitting the port side of the ship causing an explosion to erupt from the hit points. INT. Archer-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship is ROCK by several hits. MASON: Shields down to sixty-five percent. Carlson runs her fingers across her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Coming to course three-one-six mark five-seven-nine increasing to full impulse speed. The ship is HIT again. SITO (Shocked): (Off her console) Captain I've lost all contact with the rest of the fleet. As the ship suffers ANOTHER HIT, Williams runs her fingers across her Engineering console. WILLIAMS: (Off her console) They're jamming our signals by generating a rotating E-M pulse. TAYLOR: Can you clear the signal? WILLIAMS: I'll try. EXT-SPACE The Federation Fleet is in disarray. (End of Act Four, Fade out)